


Breathe

by Nickell



Category: South Park
Genre: Adventure, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Angst, Cheating, Confessions, Developing Friendships, Drama, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Running Away, Texting, Trust, more tags to come as chapters update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickell/pseuds/Nickell
Summary: It’s Kyle’s dream to go outside - he mostly just stares out of a window. Kyle and Ike get an opportunity to run away from a place called home with the help from his new neighbour, Stan, and his friends.This is Kyle and Ike’s chance to finally take a step into the real world.Style with other pairings.





	1. Chapter 1

This is my life. I stay in house all day. Everyday. Its shocking how I manage to stay cooped up in this place I call home, I could probably escape but that will never work. My mother has got the house lock up it feels like a prison. I start to think that my Mother doesn’t care about me; but she does, she says that she cares about me because she’s protecting me and my brother; I don’t exactly think that true though. She’s told me that the outside world is scary – I mean I know it is, I see it on the news, my dad tells me about it. There are many good things in the world too – there’re things me and my brother want to see. But we can’t. It feels like I’m trap in bubble which I can’t pop – it’s unbreakable – and I can’t do anything about it I just sit there: reading, watching television, getting homeschooled, eating and sleeping; my life is literally just that. And I stare at my bedroom window staring at view of San Francisco (where I live). I don’t even have friends, when see all the teens running about and playing – I wish I were them, but I’m Kyle, Kyle who can’t go outside. I’m not even sick, I get sick though. By staying inside; maybe my my mum doesn’t trust me, but I'm 16 old enough to go outside – in fact too old usually people leave there house alone when they’re 11.

 

“Kyle?” My father breaks me from my thoughts, I was standing in front of the window it was really big – wide would be the right word but I was my favourite window in the house. Our house was really big and opposite it was another house same type just kind of duplicated, two families have lived there but its empty now maybe they moved because the two kids who actually live here never come out. I’d think my brother would agree with me and say that our dad is better than our mum. He’s tried to convince my mum to let us outside and it hasn’t worked, he always apologises; when he says it I feel more loved, when my mother says it it’s more an excuse or reason to defend herself.

 

“Yes,” I turned to face my father who stood at of the opening of the double door. He had sympathetic face on, he always feels sorry for us, he’s surprised that my anger doesn’t have control over me; its sparse.

 

“Breakfast is ready, your brother’s down already,” He gave me a forced smile, he does that a lot, I guess it’s his way of making me feel less worried about _him_.

 

I turned back around to face the window – staring at all the big buildings and trees, everything, I frown this is all the things which I’ve missed. I felt my father’s hand on my shoulder I looked up at him and he frowned too.

 

“Don’t worry Kyle, you’ll get to leave soon,” He said quietly.

 

“When?”

 

“I don’t know but soon.”

 

I left the room to go to the table. I sat down next to my brother who said ‘Good Morning’ our mother placed down our plates as well as greeted us all including my father who sat down when she was giving us our plates. She gave us toast and eggs which I didn’t mind.

 

“So boys what are your plans for today?” How could she ask a question like that, what’s wrong with her?

 

Me and my brother scowled at her, my dad shook his head.

 

“What? There’s a lot of things you boys can do at home,” She picked up a piece of egg with her fork.

 

I glanced at my brother, and picked up my plate and drink and left my brother followed.

 

Our mother called after us, when I looked back her face was red. My brother and I went into my favourite room with that big wide window I love; my brother didn’t come the room often it was like an inside patio and the doors which led the outdoors – but y’know there’re locked…

 

Ike scowled “Oh! I hate her so much!”

 

“Ike, we can’t hate our mother,” I stated.

 

“Alright. Then I strongly dislike her!” He fisted his hand and banged it on the floor.

 

“I guess that’s better… but you shouldn’t hate or dislike mum at all,” I mean she’s our mother I have to love her right? At least a little..

 

“Kyle – I can’t help it… She just-” Ike said in-between mouthfuls of food.

 

 

“Just eat Ike,” I interrupted him and smirked.

 

My brother’s cool he not too too annoying, he keeps me alive really, the only person I can talk too but he not my age so its harder to relate to him in certain ways.

 

We finished eating and I went to the kitchen to wash up all our dishes. I could feel my mother’s presence behind me, I didn’t want turn around but I wanted to run away.

 

“Kyle.”

 

“...Yes.”

 

I didn’t feel like talking; I would try to tell her that I don’t want to talk but that may not work.

 

“Its very disrespectful for you and brother to leave the table like that,” She said it in calm tone.

 

“Ok.” I replied quickly, all I wanted to do was leave.

 

“I’ve already told why you can’t go outside – you still have a lot of things you can at home,” She explained, like I didn’t know that.

 

“Alright,” I said bored tone.

 

I started to walk away from when she started to mutter things. She irks me sometimes – I mean all the time.

 

I wandered around my room thinking about what I could do. I ended up walking to my window which was also pretty big. It was in front of the next house which I said was a duplicate of our house – the window was facing a bedroom window which was as wide as mine. It really convinces me that the just made an exact duplicate of our house and placed it right next to us – if that made any sense. I leaned in a little seeing a moving van with some people moving things into the house.

 

I could see a middle-aged man and presumably his wife holding brown warn out boxes with prominent writing on it. There was also a girl probably 18 or 19 carrying some boxes – then a boy who looked about my age maybe older he was looking up at the house.

 

I gazed at him; eyeing at him up and down until he turned his head at our house he specifically at my bedroom window.

 

I tensed when he stared right at me, he tilted his head to the right and then smiled. At that moment I could feel my blood rush to my cheeks – I didn’t know what to do so I waved stiffly and backed up slowly. I could see him from a far distance of the window he was laughing…

 

I felt uncomfortable.

 

The time the family was moving all their stuff and furniture in – I stood hands place on the glass peering, that whole time. I had a feeling I looked stupid from the inside and outside.

 

My brother came running into my room with a red face, I was laying on my bed legs hitting the headboard and head practically in the book I was reading.

 

Without looking from my book “What?” I asked, he was huffing and I finally removed my eyes from the book with raised eyebrows.

 

“… There’s new.. neighbours. Come see!” He was clearly struggling so I got up and nodded.

 

We ran down the stairs, both jumping down the last step. And looked at the window closest to the door which was actually in a different room.

 

“Oh look Kyle, they have a son, looks like your age,” He looked up at me and smiled.

 

“Yeah, but we’ll never get to speak them,” I frowned.

 

“...Hmm.”

 

“What?”

 

“Maybe we could,” He started to grin.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“If mum invites them inside since their parents are there,” He seemed proud of himself, It made me laugh, but he was right but mum doesn’t do that a lot.

 

We heard the door shut and the family walked back their house smiling a little, the boy wasn’t smiling though – he was frowning he looked up at house stopping a little and looking back down staring at the window of the room me and my brother was in.

 

Oh God.

 

He started to smile again looking at both of us, I looked down at my brother who grinned at him, waving happily. I looked back up at him and he was staring directly at me, I smiled a little and waved more better than before though.

 

He waved bye at us and caught up with his family.

 

“He seems nice. Right?” Ike cooed.

 

“Yeah, yeah he does,” I nodded unconsciously.

 

We went back in to the living room where we saw our parents sitting on the sofa talking “Hey, who’re the new neighbours?” Ike asked, I would think that mum would moan about him being disrespectful because of say ‘hey’ to his parents.

 

My mum opened her mouth probably to scold Ike but dad beat her to it “It’s our new neighbours – the Marsh’s.”

 

“They just came to say hello and introduce themselves,” Dad smiled.

 

Ike looked at me briefly before saying “Can we meet them?” He smiled innocently. He was very cheeky – but he knows the answer to that.

 

“No.” Our mother scowled.

 

Ike’s face dropped “Alright,” He stomped his way to his room.

 

“Grow up you’re 14,” Mum shouted, I think she was referring to his stomping.

 

I too went to my room but more calmly.

 

I slowly changed into my button up Terrance and Philip pyjamas. And went up to my window again.

 

In the other house the bedroom light was on. I could kind of see someone walking around in there. The person came walking up to the window and I immediately noticed it was the boy who smiled at me and brother and waved at me. He looked at me and smile again. He had a really nice smile – blinked out of my thoughts and waved properly with closed smile. Then I noticed he was shirtless; he was just in his boxers…

 

I instantly started to blush. Feeling embarrassed.

 

He held up a finger and disappeared, he came back with a pen and paper and started to write something on the paper.

 

He pushed the paper to the glass, smiling a little.

 

It was his number…

 

I quickly ran to my bed to get my phone and typed in his number. This was my first time interacting with someone my age.

 

It was probably the best day of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

I put his number on my contacts which was empty. Obviously.

 

My thumb hovered over the call button. I decided to text instead. When I looked up the boy was sitting on the edge of his window. I was thinking about the weather wouldn’t it be cold?

 

I hesitated to type hello nonetheless I did.

 

**Kyle**

Hi.

**????**

Hey :)

 

I don’t know why I got confident vibes from him.

 

**????**

What’s your name?

**Kyle**

Kyle.

**????**

I’m Stan :)

 

Stan. Is that a short for something?

 

**Kyle**

Is that a short for something?

**Stan**

Yeah. Stanley.

**Kyle**

That’s nice.

**Stan**

Thanks.

Your parents told us that you and your brother can’t go outside?

**Kyle**

Yeah. We can’t go outside.

**Stan**

Why?

 

Why? My mother clearly has trust issues, by this age I’m ready to leave and never come back. I started to cough uncontrollably. As I coughed I saw Stan saying something.

 

I kneeled down coughing – trying to regain oxygen, my brother came running into my room and opened a window. He walked over to me and put his arms under my armpits – he carried me over to the open window, I put my hands on the edge of the window and Ike patted my back constantly.

 

“Dude! You okay?” Ike asked concerned.

 

“...I don’t know.” This happens a lot and I think that I’m very sick, my brother too. I have to come to a conclusion that I have been outside at least when I was very young but I don’t remember I have to find proof that I’ve been outside was when I was born and taken home. My mum will never confess to it.

 

I picked up my phone once I stopped coughing–Stan sent some texts.

 

**Stan**

Are you okay?

**Stan**

I’m sorry my parents are calling me.

**Stan**

Get better dude :)

 

I guess I’ll tell him I’m okay.

 

**Kyle**

I’m okay.

Goodnight.

 

I do think I’m sick – I get headaches from time to time. I don’t think telling my mum will help she’ll probably tell me to open the window.

 

I turned in for night and switched off the lights and got under the duvet and fell asleep.

 

I woke up to my vibrating sound ringing in my ear. My eyelids were heavy and my lips felt dry and chapped. I unconsciously reached underneath my pillow, touching and feeling everywhere until I found the device.

 

I turn on the phone squinting at the bright light, blinking, until my eyes got used to the brightness. It was a message from Stan. **Sent 8:24 AM** ‘ _Your parents invited us to dinner. I’ll get to see u and ike face-to-face :)_ ’ How does he know my brother’s name. I scrolled up our messages to see that Ike was texting him, he must have taken my phone after I fell asleep and placed it under my pillow after he was done. That asshole!

 

I got out bed, Stan must be at school since his room was looked dark and lonely, I walked out of my room scratching my hair, getting a finger stuck in a tangled lock. I walked down the stairs turning to go to the living room – I saw Ike sitting cross-legged on the couch, I sat next to him with my legs across the couch.

 

“Morning,” I said miserably, we have school in an hour and I was feeling a bit queasy.

 

“Good morning Ky.”

 

“Did you have a conversation with Stan?” I asked, I understand that Ike is lonely and wants to talk to someone other than me but at least ask me first.

 

“Yeah?” He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Couldn’t you at least ask me if you wanted to talk him – like your invading my privacy!” I turned my head to him.

 

He looked at me with a face. “C’mon Kyle, it isn’t such a big deal all I did was tell him my name, I didn’t even look through your search history,” He rolled his eyes.

 

“Well, it’s invading don’t do it again without permission,” I scolded.

 

“Whatever _mum_ ,” He chuckled, and went back looking at the TV.

 

He, and I guess we were watching some show on Disney, I think it was called ‘Teen Beach’ or some shit; some show with a bunch of blond douchebags. I rolled my eyes. “This show sucks ass.”

 

“I know, isn’t this what the middle school kids watch?” he asked, his eyebrows raised looking at me.

 

I shrugged listlessly. “Don’t know? Maybe they do,”

 

“Well it shit in my opinion.” he grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

 

We turned our heads to distant shouting from our mum. We both got up and walked to the kitchen and sat on the dining chairs. Our mum put all our plates on the table. Our dad quickly ran to get the toast and said his goodbyes quickly and left the house before giving mum a kiss on the cheek and ruffing up Ike and I’s heads.

 

“Kyle, Ike, I invited the Marsh’s over – so you can meet their son and daughter… you know a chance to have some friends,” She gave a small smile.

 

“Cool,” Ike said boring tone.

 

“Kay.” I said.

 

She looked at us suspiciously but then dropped it. We finished eating and our teacher came over. We were now halfway through lunch and Ike went on his laptop to spend the rest of break on and I was with my teacher, Dorian, she was really good teacher and guess another person I could talk to. I decided to talk with her for the rest of my break.

 

“Hey Dorian,” I waved a little and sat next to her on the couch.

 

“Hi Kyle,” She had a nice sweet voice, something I could listen to all day.

 

“Could I talk to you for the rest of break,” I asked, for breaks I would watch TV or do something boring like read a book.

 

“Sure, what is it that you want to talk about?” She turned her head to her short nut-brown hair moving too.

 

“Well. We have some new neighbours.”

 

“Okay,” She nodded, she was a very good listener. It was one of the reasons I liked her.

 

“And the neighbours son gave me his phone number, I texted him a little last night,” I said nervously, I mean I was going to meet him today, in my home.

 

She smiled widely. “That’s good Kyle!” I frowned a bit, what if he doesn’t like me or... God I’m being paranoid. “What’s wrong with that – c’mon your making friends and he’s probably your age.” She seemed happy for me, it made me feel happy too that my cheeks started to burn.

 

“Nothing. But he’s coming over today with the rest of his family for dinner,” Jesus! What if he doesn’t like me.

 

“Still – That’s good you’ll get so see him face-to-face! You should be ecstatic,” She shrugged with a grin.

 

“I’m happy. But what if he doesn’t like me?”

 

“Who wouldn’t like you? Kyle you are the best kid I’ve ever met – don’t tell Ike –” She smirked mischievously. “He gonna like you – everything about you Kyle is amazing,” She continued, I was flattered.

 

I smiled and hugged her she hugged me back and we pulled away. “Thanks Dorian,” Dorian looked at her watch and looked back up at me. “Well lunch’s over,” She frowned.

 

“Thanks for the talk, Dorian.”

 

“No. thank yourself – for talking to me – if you hadn't you would have been so paranoid I would of seen it on you face,” She pointed at my face. “Your not very good at hiding you emotions Kyle.”

 

“Yeah. I know.”

 

School was over; Dorian left and I went back to my room and saw Stan walking into his house. My brother came into my room with his laptop and other things. “Hey,” He smiled and dropped all the things he was holding onto my bed.

 

“...Hi,” I raised my eyebrows at him.

 

“Okay Kyle – I’ve got a great plan for us,” He smiled and looked up at me.

 

“ _Plan_?” What the hell is he talking about.

 

“Yes. Me and you running away,” His eyebrows raised high, his mouth open like it was an amazing plan.

 

“… I mean, alright, but not now,” I would like to run away but its hard.

 

“I know! Like, that’s why I’ve plan it out,” He opened up his notepad and lifted up the lid of his laptop.

 

“Wow.” I stated. He had written on his notepad when we were going to run away. How we going to get out the house (with drawings included) he also wrote down Stan name with some arrows coming from his name. It was a brainstorm. “What’s that all about?” I pointed on the paper.

 

“Oh. He gonna help us!”

 

“What?!” Why would help us for all we know he may hate us when he hears my voice.

  
“What do you mean ‘What’?” He looked over to the side in confusion.

 

“Like what if he doesn’t like us?!” I put my hands out for emphasis.

 

“Well he texted you? And he asked if you were okay after you started coughing like crazy,” He eyebrows knitted together.

 

“… I guess that’s true,” I raised one shoulder.

 

“See. So you need to befriend him today at dinner,” He pointed at me, sat on my bed and wrote something in his notepad then he looked back at me.

 

I sat next to him. “Why?” he rolled his eyes in irritation. “Are you serious? Because he could help us run away. _Num-nuts_ ,” He said that last part under his breath.

 

“I’m not a num-nuts,” I folded my arms.

 

“Sure whatever Ky – once you become friends with him, you’ll will tell him that you and I want to run away and because he cares about you so much he’ll help,” He explained.

 

“Cares about me so much – what. What if doesn’t huh then what?” I half rolled my eyes.

 

“We’ll figure it out later okay?”

 

“Hmm...” I wiggled my eyebrows a bit.

Ike showed me a bit – no all of the plan and our dad came back home shortly after and mum started on dinner at 6:00 since the Marsh’s were coming at 7:30.

 

Ike and I sat on his bed looking at places we could run away too on his laptop and looking at blogs about ‘how to not get caught by your mum’. Time went by very quickly. I hadn’t got any texts from Stan, which worried me slightly.

 

Ike looked up at his clock in his room it was almost 7:30. He was telling me about things I should say to Stan.

 

“Shake his hand, make sure you sit in front of him too.” He nodded.

 

“Alright,” I fixed it into my brain.

 

“- and make a lot of conversation with him, smile as well,” He gave me a thumbs up.

 

“Uh-huh,” I nodded, why am I taking advice from a fourteen-year-old.

 

We heard some other voices, and Ike walk to his door and poked his head through the crack of the door.

 

He turned to me. “There’re here!” My eyes widened, oh no.

 

“Are they?” I got up and walk to the door, looked through and I saw Stan’s mother, father and sister through the gaps of stairs railings.

 

I started to hyperventilate.

 

“Kyle. Ky calm down. Remember to be yourself and he’ll like you,” he smiled.

 

“...Ok.”

 

“Thanks Ike,” I calmed down, me and Ike walked down the stairs to the kitchen (where the dinning table is), Stan’s family was sitting on the chairs. Me and Ike smiled at them and sat down, I remembered to sit in front of Stan.

 

“Hi,” I said with smile it was a kind of shy one.

 

“Hi Kyle,” He said with a grin, I really like his smile, he’s also really handsome – pretty gay of me but isn’t everyone a little gay.

 

“You two know each other?” His dad asked, holding his beer close to his lips.

 

“Yeah. Dad I told you,” He had his eyebrow raised at him.

 

His sister next him scoffed. “You probably told him when he was drunk or something.” she looked at me and my brother and smiled a bit. “-By the way I’m Shelly,” She put a hand out and Ike took it keenly and let go then I shook it.

 

“How old are you Kyle?” Stan’s mum asked.

 

“-I’m sixteen,” I smiled, it still felt like my smile was forced or I don’t know uncomfortable.

 

“Stan’s seventeen did you know that?” She asked.

 

“Oh. No.” I started blush and I looked down.

 

Stan’s mum smiled at me. “Aww. No need to be shy Kyle,” I frowned a bit, Mr. Marsh shook his head and said. “Ah, grow up,” Mrs. Marsh shoved him and he made a sound, I looked at Stan who who was frowning angrily at his dad.

 

“Dad! What’s your problem?” Shelly frowned.

 

“Sorry Kyle,” Stan said looking at me.

 

“No, it’s okay,” I shook it off.

 

Mum came and started to place all the food on the table. Dad walked in and sat in front of Mr. Marsh and once my mum was done setting the food down she sat down in front of Stan’s mum.

 

I started to eat and then Ike stomped on my foot hard. I yelped. “What is your problem!”

 

Ike’s eyes went wide and dad looked at us. “Boys quit it,” He said then when back to eating.

 

“Sorry,” He wiggled his eyebrows a bit, a sign to talk to Stan; I think.

 

I rolled my eyes at him and looked back up at Stan, he was eating so maybe he didn’t care or hear or something?

  
“So. Stan what school do you go to?” I asked, he looked up at me – I noticed that he had blue eyes they were like the ocean; always wanted to go the ocean – and said:

 

“Angelwood High, Grade 11 which you would be in, if went to school right?”

 

“Yeah.” I nodded, Dorian told me about that school, she said it was nice.

 

“Meet new friends there?” Ike asked, while our parents were talking.

 

“Yeah, they’re cool,” he said.

 

“Any of them live around us,” I questioned.

 

“Oh, one of them; like just around the block.”

 

“Play any sports?” Ike asked, reaching for the potatoes.

 

“Um, football,” He frowned a bit.

 

Randy (which is what he said his name is) added by saying. “Stanley used to play baseball when he was younger, he won trophies have you played any sports Kyle?”

 

“Err I’ve -” Stan cut me off quickly.

 

“Dad why is any of your business?”

 

“Well I’m just asking Stan, jeez,” He rolled his eyes.

 

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. “Sorry Kyle,” Sharon said apologetically.

 

“It’s fine, Me and Ike tried playing football inside once but we ended up breaking a vase,” Ike giggled and added. “Mum was furious,” Then Stan, Shelly and I broke into laughter, dad, Randy and Sharon smiled at us.

 

We calmed down talked some more – mum brought some Sufganiyahs which is a round doughnut – usually made around Hanukkah but it’s like almost summer…

 

“What are these?” Mrs. Marsh asked curiously.

 

“They’re Sufganiyahs – basically doughnuts,” I smiled, she picked up one and took a bite her family watched her.

 

“… This is really good,” She smiled, wiping her mouth with a tissue.

 

Everyone took one and started to eat the dessert.

 

Under the table I started to swing my legs, I accidentally kicked Stan with my socked foot. My eyes widened and I looked up at him he had finished eating his sufganiyah; his eyes wide too and his face looking pale and face looking slightly green.

 

“Are you okay, Stan?” I asked warily.

 

“Can you take me to the bathroom please,” He gulped loudly, that I could hear it.

 

“Kyle take him and hurry,” Mrs. Marsh said.

 

We got up and he was holding his stomach. “What’s wrong?” Ike asked.

 

“Stanley has a weak stomach,” She said, I could hear her as we walked up the stairs, I couldn’t hear the rest of it as got to the top of the stairs.

 

We got to the toilet and started to throw up a lot, I looked away cheeks flushed. “Was it the food or m-me?” I asked stammering.

 

He wiped his mouth and looked at me, he looked tired. “Not the food,” Then he went back to vomiting.

 

“T-then what?” I frowned.

 

“It was you,” He turned around again to look at me.

 

I felt insulted I don’t know? So I can touch him or what, I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

 

He washed his face and looked down at me then said. “Don’t worry, it’s not for bad reasons. I promise,” He frowned slightly.

 

“I believe you,” Even though I didn’t.

 

“...Alright. I hope everything alright with us,” He gave me a forced smile.

 

“Yeah, whatever,” I turned my back to him rolled my eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the warning underage because of rules in other countries. Due to a comment who suggest i should :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.  
> The diagram in this chapter is horrible. Smh ;)

We went down the stairs and made a turn to the kitchen, everything was cleaned up and everyone was staring at Stan.

 

“Are you feeling better Stanley,” My mum asked, patting his shoulder, he was taller than her. And it was clear, my mum is a short lady, that’s where I got my height from…

 

“Yeah, Mrs. Broflovski, I’m fine,” He smiled uncomfortably.

 

“Well, we have to go, it’s late, and Stan has school,” Stan’s mum announced.

 

“-but thank you for inviting us – the food was lovely.” She finished.

 

“No problem Sharon,” Dad smiled.

 

They said their goodbyes and Stan walked slowly behind when the rest of his family were outside, he turned to me. Stan smiled; shyly. I just pursed my lips. He frowned, then left.

 

I rolled my eyes and went up the stairs, I could feel the eyes of my family on my back.

 

In my room, I stared at the window, not realising that my face was pressed flush against the window. I didn’t notice that Stan’s light was switched on. He walked to the window and gazed at me. I, at this moment felt angry. He looked pretty cute; and I hated myself for thinking that. He bit his lip and turned away, and I looked away. My phone started to ring, meaning Stan was calling me. I pulled out my phone and pressed on the green phone.

 

“What?” My brows were knitted together, I really didn’t want to talk to him, he’d made me angry.

 

“Um...” I looked at him from the window, he was staring at me. Stan looked tense, “- Sorry, Kyle, I know your angry.”

 

“Ha. No shit Sherlock,” I saw him pout.

 

“Please don’t be like this,” I scoffed, I walked away from my window to shut my door.

 

“You really threw up because of me? Do you know how that makes me feel Dude?” my voice cracked at the end.

 

“Dude if I told you, you may not like it... I don’t know.” I sat near my window and looked at him.

 

“Please just tell me I’m not the only one?” I pleaded. How I’m I supposed feel?

 

“No, no you weren’t the first,” He shook his head.

 

“Who was?” I asked.

 

“A girl in my class,” He blushed.

 

“What’s her name?” I questioned.

 

“Er – Wendy.”

 

“D-do you like her?” I faltered, I felt slightly jealous.

 

“...Yeah. She’s nice and pretty,” He blushed even harder.

 

I frowned before saying, “Oh… Y-you should ask her out,” Then I nodded, I didn’t know why I said it, it made me feel sad. Why? I don’t know. I don’t have any feelings for Stan and if I did, I don’t think it’d work because he’s clearly not gay.

 

“Really?” His brows raised.

  
“Yeah, she probably likes you – I mean who wouldn’t like you,” I coughed at the end and blushed myself.

 

“Um. Yeah. Thanks Kyle,” He gulped.

 

“Do you er… forgive me?” He asked shyly.

 

“Yes, but please don’t do that again, to me at least,” I looked off to the side, now I understand why he threw up he likes me. But how?

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

“Yeah,” he nodded.

 

“Do you like-like me?” My tone was serious so it wasn’t a joke.

 

He twitched, “No! Dude I don’t roll that way – I mean I like you as friend nothing more.”

 

My eyes started to water up – I wouldn’t let those tears go, so I kept silent; for quite a bit. “Kyle? You okay?” I didn’t answer. What did this mean. That he threw up because of the way I look or what, I was so confused.

 

I felt a trickle of blood started to leak from my nose, I dropped my phone it dropped with a ‘thud’ I struggled to get up from my position – my hands covered my nose and I ran to the bathroom. I could hear some muffled noises from my phone which was Stan likely shouting.

 

Once I got into the bathroom, my hands let go of my nose, I looked down at my hands which were covered in blood. I looked up to see my reflection in the mirror, smudged blood on my lips, nose, and chin. I turned on the tap and splashed water on my face.

 

My mind wander to Stan, I don’t want to cry for that asshole – I was breathing fast and hard; I was pissed. I went back into my room trying not stomp. Stan was now sitting on his window’s ledge. He stared at me worryingly. I picked up my phone and ended the call, he looked down at his own shaking his head. I pulled down the blinds and got onto my bed put my phone on my nightstand, it started to ring again, I scowled and put my pillows over my ears.

 

I wasn’t bothered to block him, so I ignored him.

 

Somehow I ended up sleeping.

 

I woke up to seeing my brother, Ike, using my phone. He spotted me and made an ‘o’ face. I sat up and grumbled, “What are you doing with my phone ?”

 

“Um. Just talking to Stan,” He smiled a bit.

 

“Kay,” I shrugged. Why should I care who he talks to.

 

“He said he want to apologise to you and talk about something after-school so he’s going to ask mum if he could come over.” I gaped.

 

“No! I don’t want him to come he’s… A fucking asshole!” Ike flinched.

 

“But you guys were doing well. What happened!?”

 

“He fucking puked because of _me_!”

 

“What? Why?” He raised his brow.

  
“’Cause he plainly doesn’t like me – I didn’t know I was _that_ unlikeable!” I shouted.

 

“Kyle, your not unlikeable, he likes you; he thinks your cool, even Dorian thinks that!” He explained.

 

“Then why would he lie to me?” I blurted.

 

“Huh?”

 

“He told me he puked because of a girl named Wendy in his class. He has a crush on her! So I asked him if likes me like that and he said no,” It just didn’t make sense, so how does he feel about me then?

 

“Hmm… He lied there,” He said indifferently.

 

“No he didn’t.” I shook my head, “The way he said was… harsh and he was quick to respond.”

 

“If he was quick to respond – he obviously lied,” He shrugged.

  
  
I half rolled my eyes and got out of bed. I did all the sanitary things and made my way to the kitchen.

 

I ate my breakfast in silence and then watched TV; some documentary on WW1. Then, Dorian came mum and dad left.

 

Today I was not in the best mood – you could say I woke up on the wrong side of the bed. If I told Ike that he’d tell me to ‘fuck off and get over it’ it was visible during school, Dorian kept shooting me looks.

 

At our lunch break I skipped lunch and went straight for the couch to watch some show. Dorian sat next to me, I put my head on her shoulder, and she wrap her arm around me. “What’s wrong Kyle?” She asked.

 

“Stan.”

 

“The neighbour’s son?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“How did dinner go yesterday?” she asked

 

“Good at first then horrible,” I shook my head.

 

“Why horrible?” She looked at me with raised brows.

 

“Because he vomited – because of me,” I blinked.

 

It took her some time before answering, “Huh. Could be a sign; like. He likes you?”

 

“Well he told me I wasn’t the only one. That this girl in his class named Wendy he likes a lot – love at first sight shit,” I rolled my eyes.

 

“Language Kyle,” She shook her head, “So maybe he has crush on you too.”

 

“But he told me on the phone, I repeat ‘No! Dude I don’t roll that way – I mean I like you as friend nothing more’ so I don’t think so,” I shook my head.

 

“He’s lying,” she said smartly.

 

“Ike said the same thing, I really don’t think he’s gay,” I huffed.

 

“Could be bisexual, maybe he scared of the way you’ll react?” She shrugged listlessly.

 

“Well he’s going to ask Wendy out,” I smacked my lips.

 

“Wow. That was quick!” It really was.

  
“I told him to since he was blushing like an idiot,” I clicked my tongue.

 

“Well what’s going to happen?” she asked.

 

“I don’t know he wants to talk to me again by asking mum if he could come into our home.”

 

“Try to be optimistic about it maybe something good will come out of it?” She winked.

 

“Hmm, maybe,” I said weakly.

 

School was over and I still haven’t eaten anything. I was on my bead reading. And Ike can running in. Again.

 

“Kyle!”

 

“Hey,” I croaked.

 

“Dude have you eaten at all you look a bit pale?”

 

“No only breakfast.”

 

“Kyle go take your insulin and eat. Now.” He order.

 

“Alright,” Having diabetes isn’t such a big deal to me but its pretty tedious.

 

I took my shot and ate a kosher sandwich (because that was only thing I saw which needed no prep) and went back to my room where Ike was sitting on my bed, I sat down with him.

 

“Kyle, Stan vomiting is his way of saying he has a crush on you,” He smiled.

 

“-Look I made this diagram!”

 

 

 

                                                                                                             

 

“Wow. Its like a love triangle but I don’t know this Wendy,” I shook my head, I can’t believe Ike really made this.

 

The doorbell rang and that meant Stan’s here.

 

“Ooo Kyle he’s here.” Mum and dad went out, lucky them am I right?

 

I got out of my bed and went down the stairs, I hesitantly opened the door.

 

“Hi,” He greeted.

 

“Yeah... Hi.”

 

I opened the door wider and let him in. I closed the door quickly and hard. Stan jolted.

 

“We can talk here,” I pointed to the inside patio with the locked doors.

 

He nodded in affirmation, we walked to the inside patio. I turned to him and crossed my arms. This was second time seeing him face-to-face without a window separating us.

 

“Sorry about last night,” He apologised.

 

“I guess it’s okay,” I said unsure.

 

“What happened when you ran out of your room, you were covering you nose,” He tilted his head to the side.

 

“Oh. I had a nosebleed,” I pursed my lips.

 

“Sorry if I caused that.”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” I shook my head.

 

We were silent for a few until I said, “Please be honest. Do you have a crush on me or something, if you puked because of Wendy ‘cause you like her wouldn’t that be the same for me. But then I was thinking you couldn’t be gay if you liked Wendy but you could be bisexual. On the other hand I don’t even know if I’m gay-” I was rambling until Stan put his hand over my mouth.

 

Stan huffed through his nose, “Right. I had a little crush on you, but I tried to push it away since y’know liking Wendy. I’m dating Wendy now; which was very fast. And still feel that way towards you and yeah. Sorry if that didn’t make any sense.”

 

I looked down trying to take all what Stan had just said. Why would he lie though? I looked by up at his starting at his face, studying all his features.

 

“I-I wasn’t sure if I liked you like that, but I felt jealous when you started talking about Wendy,” I frowned, “So I guess I like you… I-its okay if you don’t… You get it,” I said slowly, rolling my eyes at the end.

 

He looked at his watch quickly, murmuring the time, “My friends wanted to hang out today and I see them at my house.”

I turned around to see 4 tall boys talking to each other, I turned back to Stan who was looking at me.

 

“It’s fine you can go,” I smiled.

 

“Ah, thanks but um...” I raised my eyebrows as Stan leaned in.

 

His eyes closed and his lips met mine, I closed my eyes, he nibbled on my lip and pulled away.

 

My mouth was agape, he smirked, “I am bisexual.” Then he turned around and made his way to the door and left. I looked out the window and his friends were looking at him confusingly.

 

“Woah,” That was my first kiss. I don’t how to feel about this.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully I get back on track with the updates.  
> This chapter seems boring to me. But enjoy :)

I stood there, my short legs started to get sore. I swayed, trying to process what just happened. Stan kissed me, and it felt good, something I’ve never experienced until now – it was different – I turned my head to the window and saw someone pressed up against it. I yelped and flinched. I put my hand on my chest and took a deep long breath. It was one of Stan’s friends he was trying to get him away. His friend had golden blonde hair which was long or shoulder length-ish. He had a lopsided goofy grin on, he was also winking and eyeing me up and down, what was so special about me? I look across from him Stan’s other friends were standing next to the weird blond guy. One looked at me briefly and pulled the blond off the window.

 

As they pulled him away, Stan also winked at me and the blond puckered his lips _twice_. He nudged his friend next to him who had dark skin and black kinky hair. He smirked at me  strangely. The two other teens seem uninterested, one was smoking the other was staring at me with so much intensity that it started to make me feel uncomfortable, with that he still looked bored.

 

They left shortly after and I ran up stairs, contemplating, if I should tell Ike what just happened. I opened the door to see Ike scribbling something on a piece of paper. “Hey,” I gave him a small wave.

 

“Yo,” He said, unfazed by me coming into the room after seeing Stan.

 

“So,” I drawled, walking to my bed slowly.

 

He looked up at me briefly, “So what? Um… how did it go with Stan?”

 

I sat down on my bed gingerly, “He, we talked… and then he kissed me,” I breathed out the last part.

 

He looked up at me, blinking slowly, his dark brown eyes were focused on me as he blinked again before saying. “Why?”

 

Seriously all he had to say was ‘why’ I rolled my eyes in irritation. “Why what?”

“Why has he kissed you?” He clicked his tongue.

 

“-because he likes me? That’s what he said,” I say thoughtfully. I moved my legs so they were on the bed.

 

“He does?” His brows raised.

 

“Yeah! He said he likes me, yet he’s dating Wendy.” I looked over to the side and then stretched my leg.

 

“Well that was quick!” He’s like, the third person to say that.

 

I shook my head in amusement. “Uh-huh, definitely, I also saw his friends.”

 

“Hmm,” He smacked his lips together and continued to write. I decided to address him on this.

 

“What are you writing?”

 

“Oh, our plan for running away,” He twisted his lips.

 

“Could I read it?” I asked.

 

“Sure! Tell me what you think.” He handed me the sheet and I took it.

 

It was like a checklist, honestly. Things like ‘Stan and Kyle friends. Check.’ so on and so forth. It was very organised, gotta give him props for that. I smiled.

 

“Ike this is pretty good, organised really,” I looked up at him.

 

And he smiled proudly, he seemed satisfied from my comment, I hope I didn’t boost his ego.

 

“Thanks!” He smiled, “Did you notice I change the date.”

 

I frowned, “What date?”

 

“The date we’re going to leave,” He looked at me as if I was dumb.

 

“Well I didn’t look at it,” I picked up the paper off my bed. And searched for the date.

 

My eye widened a bit. “Seriously Ike?” I looked up at him. And he just shrugged listlessly.

 

“Next week. Why?” I asked solemnly.

 

He turned his head to the side. “I mean you are Stan are friends now, you’ve met his friends too. Right?”

 

“ _Seen_. They just seem a bit dodgy really,” I tilted my head.

 

“Dodgy? How?” He frowned.

 

“There was this blond guy who was winking, eyeing, and puckering his lips at me. Another guy with a camo jacket when its like summer, smoking a cigarette. The black guy smirked at me funny. Then the last guy with grey eyes was staring at me weirdly.” I explained.

 

Ike shrugged, “Well maybe they’re just some weird dudes,”

 

I huffed, “They _are_ weird dudes. How we going to leave the house new week Friday?”

 

“Well maybe when you get to know them, they won’t be the ‘weird dudes, any more,” He quoted the air. “I’ve got two plans. Plan A: We leave the house when mum and dad leave for shopping. I chose next Friday ‘cause they both usually go shopping on that day.”

 

“Right. So what’s Plan B because Plan A is pretty smart.”

 

“I was getting to it – Plan B: If the first plan doesn’t work… we will climb out of the window and tell mum and dad we’re going to have a nap,” He beckoned and smiled whilst nodding.

 

“T-that plan is pretty. Pretty… Shitty,” I said. That plan will not work. What if we die from climbing out the window – what if we fall on our way down. Oh Moses! What if Plan A fails. Then we’ll have to result to Plan B – we are screwed. I shook my head. There’s a 50-50 chance.

 

“Fuck you! It was what I could come up with,” He defended himself.

 

“I mean we could steal the patio keys… No that won’t work.”

 

“No. it won’t. Ass” He said under his breath.

 

I rolled my eyes at his comment. “You know what we’ll just improvise!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“If it happens. After we escape this prison where do we go?” I asked.

 

“What do you mean ‘if it happens’. And we’ll go to Stan’s,” He says.

 

“If we can’t do any of those things Plan A and B. But what if Stan’s not there?” I scratched my hair.

 

“Oh,” He drawled. “And. Aha! He will be there’s no school on Friday for him.”

 

I frowned confusingly, “Why?”

 

“Inset Day,” He said smartly. “So he’ll be free and his friends may come over.”

 

“Ok. But what will be our transport?” I was still frowning.

 

“I’m pretty sure Stan has a car,” He mused a bit.

 

“How sure?” I tested.

 

“Hundred percent sure,” He nodded.

 

I smirked, “So when we’re at Stan’s what will we do?”

 

“God! Do you stop with the questions,” He scowled, I punched his shoulder, and he made a sad sound. “I’ll stall Mrs. Marsh then you’ll go find Stan and tell him about our plan.”

 

“But how will we know if he’-” Ike rudely cut me off.

 

“- And since he likes you he’ll help you, and me,” Ike smiled and laid back.

 

“All right...”

 

I woke up the next day which was a Saturday. Today is gonna be boring, I looked at my alarm clock. The red numbers beaming 5:09PM. What the fuck? How did I manage to sleep for that long? Well me Ike did stay up for while, but this is a stretch.

 

I walked out of my bedroom to get to the bathroom. As I looked in the mirror I could see small bags forming under my eyes. I sighed.

 

Insulin shot and now I am done. I ran down the stairs jumping over the last step and made my way to the kitchen. My brother was there eating and using his phone.

 

Our lives are so boring.

 

I sat down and ate, my food was cold. Great.

 

Dorian obviously won’t be here today. So who else to talk to but Ike and _maybe_ mum and dad. I sat on the floor of my bedroom, leaning against the window staring at the all the trees and teens playing on the street. I would like to do that. Play until my legs give up and talk before I lose my voice. It makes me smile for some unknown reason. I close my eyes and try to picture me and Ike outside. Playing in the grass, going to shops and getting into the sweets aisle buying all the sweets I can – till my stomach starts to turn – may not be able to do that though. Diabetes is not easy.

 

While I sit here imagining. Music playing in the background abruptly stops. I open my eyes, shaken, Stan’s calling. I look up and see Stan standing at his window waving and beside him is that weirdo blond who also waving, with the black guy, the smoker (seems like he chain smokes), and grey eyes.

 

I narrow my eyes and pressed on the green phone. Still looking up them. I say “Hi,” My tone was a mixture of boredom and annoyance.

  
“Hey Ky,” He smiled.

 

Ky? Who said he could call me Ky? He doesn’t know-know me. I rolled my eyes at this. Him calling me is making me vex, here I was peacefully listening to my music imagining life outside and then he decides to call me. Makes me laugh almost.

 

“Ky?” I say lower than whisper. “Yeah. Um. What do you want?” I was looking away from them because they were all staring at me. And I didn’t like it.

 

“He sounds kinda rude,” One of Stan’s friends say. He says it in a sort of condescending way.

 

“Token, I promise he’s not.” Said Stan.

 

“Well he is not acting that way,” Another said, he had a heavy French accent.

 

“Just both of you, shut up he can probably hear you,” Someone else said.

 

Yes. I can hear everything.

 

“Kyle are you alright?” A simple question, but too hard for me to answer. I mean are you alright Stan?

 

“Well, I’m fabulous Stan. And other beings I don’t know of.” I answered.

 

“Err – okay. Do you want me to introduce you to my friends?” He asked nicely, even though it seemed like my attitude _stank_ right about now.

 

“Hmm,” I shrugged still not making eye contact with any of them.

 

“Well you need to look at us y’know,” He said sheepishly.

 

I broke contact with sky and looked straight at Stan.

 

“I’m looking now,” I raised my brows.

 

“Alright so he’s-” He put his hand on the blond’s shoulder, they were about the same height the blonde was an inch higher. But he interrupted him.

 

“Kenneth. But call me Kenny, everyone does,” He pretty much purred.

 

“Kay,” I tilted my head whilst looking at him.

 

Stan walked around Kenny to get to his next friend. “This is Token,” Token grinned, his smile was also handsome.

 

Next to Token was that French bastard. “And this is Christophe,” Christophe grunted.

 

“And lastly,” Stan walked over to grey eyes who I noticed was staring at me the whole time, I huffed. “Craig.”

 

“Well, hi to all of you, or whatever.”

 

“Could ask you a question?” Kenny asked.

 

“Shoot it.” I said.

 

“Why aren’t you allowed to go outside?” The question I get all the time.

 

I sighed loudly. “Don’t know,” I shrugged. I lied. I just didn’t feel like saying all that.

 

I shifted my eyes to Stan who was looking at me strangely, he could tell I was lying. He can read me so easily. I hate it.

 

“Oh, well maybe someday you come outside,” He smiled sympathetically.

 

I hummed. “Where would you like to go, if you could?” Token asked.

 

“I don’t know, actually. Maybe an ocean or a forest?” I said thoughtfully. My mind drifted to the subject.

 

“Ocean… sounds nice,” Kenny pondered.

 

“What do you do then?” Craig asked boringly.

 

“Stare at out the windows, eat, sleep, learn...” I stop for a moment. “Talk to Ike. And Stan. I think that’s just about it,” I nodded. More like bobbed my head.

 

“Sounds boring.” Craig stated.

  
“It is,” I waggled my brows.

 

“Kyle we _were_ going to go out and play some basketball but we can stay here and talk if you want,” Stan says, he so nice, unbelievingly nice that I despise his ‘niceness’.

 

I frown not because I don’t want him to go but because he’s willing to waste his Saturday talking me, that makes me feel guilty.

 

“N-no,” I shook my head. “Don’t – just out there and have fun,” I waved my hand about.

 

“Are you sure,” Christophe asked.

 

“Yeah I’m sure,” I said firmly.

 

They left saying their goodbyes. I had dinner which was alright. Then Ike reminded me about our plan for running away.

 

“Ok. This means we’re gonna have to pack our bags with stuff,” Ike says giving me a list.

 

I looked at the piece of paper in my hands. A list of things we have to bring.

 

“Cool.”

 

“Cool?” He smirked.

 

“Yeah, what else was I supposed to say,” I giggled.

 

Ike sighed heavily. “Man I can’t wait to leave this house,” He said thoughtfully.

 

“Me too, dude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also changed the summary because I hated it. I was tired when I first wrote it.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s Thursday evening, and I’m getting anxious. Here me and Ike and sat down on floor of the inside patio. Ike was talking about what we should do when we leave this house forever.

 

“Hey Kyle, are you listening?” He waved his hand over my eyes.

 

“Yeah… No,” I shook my head.

 

Ike sniggered. I rolled my eyes slightly. “Well I was saying we should travel, so mum and dad won’t be able to find us.”

 

“No,” I shook my head. “We won’t have enough money, dumbass.”

 

“Well we could try,” He smirked.

 

I shushed Ike quickly. Mum was coming. Mum walked in smiling pleasantly.

 

“Hey bubbie,” She bent down and pinched my cheek. I hate it when she calls me that.

 

“Hi mum,” I greeted.

 

“So it’s time to go to bed, the both you.” We both got up and walked up the stairs.

 

We both said goodnight to each other and went into are own separate rooms.

 

I couldn’t sleep. I just couldn’t, it was like something was stopping me from sleeping, a feeling, it was like I was restless—I mean I did run around the house with Ike once or twice after school. But it was worst than that. I closed my eyes tightly. I let out a deep breath. My hand on my chest. Think of good things Kyle, I let breath out that I realised, I was holding in.

 

I don’t think I’m sleeping—have you ever tried to sleep on an important day but you just can’t, because that’s how I feel. Ike and I are running away tomorrow, this is important. And it seems like I'm sleeping but I’m not, I think it’s because all I can see is darkness. It’s what my eyelids are providing. I opened my eyes, my lids felt heavy. I reached underneath my pillow to retrieve my phone. The phone lit, the brightness was all the way up, which agitated me even more—and I didn’t like that.

 

The time was 4:10AM, I groaned loudly—how the fuck did not sleep for that long? I got out of bed and walked over to the window. Stan’s light was on, which was strange shouldn’t he be asleep by now. I tried moving about to see if I could see anything under his curtains, which were sort of high. I kneeled down to see what was going on. And what I saw made me cringe, not like it was… Humph! Stan was with someone, they had long black hair and they was rubbing Stan off, I couldn’t see Stan’s but I could see the movement of the hand. Gross… My lips curved into a frown.

 

I rolled my blinds down and walk over to my bed, then got cosy. I couldn’t help but feel… envious. He had everything love, friends, just everything I didn’t have. I didn’t even know if I could call Stan a friend. Maybe he saw me as friend but I can’t trust everything around me.

 

All my time staying inside, I failed to notice, my understanding of the world around me. News was boring to me, even though, I’d watch it most of the time. I was never bother to watch YouTube videos of everyday life; which they called ‘vlogs’. Even the shitty shows on Disney, I never pay any actual attention to them.

 

Those thoughts climb up my mind, making me wonder, what my life has consisted of? I frown, has anyone experienced this. I know I couldn’t be the only one. My mind clears off a little and reaches it’s focus on Stan. Why would kiss me? I know he said he couldn’t help but like me. But for some reason I can’t like him back. Maybe later on the feelings may come along, but now I don’t know what to think of him. For now he’s just my neighbour who’s kissed me, and texted me. Also the person who was giving him a handjob, must, _has_ to be this Wendy girl. Who’s suddenly his girlfriend. Wow… already having some form of sex. And fuck, it was quick.

 

I desperately need to sleep, that whole time my eyes were open and they then fluttered shut.

 

I woke grouchy, I got out of bed quickly and went into the bathroom. The clock on the bathroom wall read: 10:45AM. My waking up time had improved. I was happy but confused, I should of woken up later than that. I did sleep late, extremely late.

 

I walked down the stairs feeling fresh. Ike was sitting down holding a glass of orange juice. “Hey you ready?”He asked, also whispering.

 

“We’re going now?”

 

“No dummy.”

 

“Oh,”I smiled then sat down and ate my food.

 

Mum and dad had left and it’s time for us to get ready. I mentally have to prepare my self for this, honestly. Putting in good thoughts into my head, nothing is going to go wrong right?

 

“Hiya Kyle, you ready?” Ike peeked through the creak of my door.

 

“Um… Almost—”

 

“Ok. I’ll be downstairs,” He smiled.

 

I slipped on my backpack. My coat in my bag and my phone in my pocket of my hoodie.

 

I took another deep breath and turned around to leave. Taking one more glance at my room and that window that I love.

 

I ran down the stairs and walked to Ike who was doing something to the door. “Hey what are doing?”

 

“Pick—locking the—door.” Huh?

 

“Wait the door’s locked?” How the fuck could mum and dad (probably only mum)lock the door like that how can they get in?

 

“Yeah, dumb isn’t it?”

 

“Really dumb.”

 

I herd something cling and drop with a clonk. Ike turned around smiling proudly. “I did it.”  


“You ready Kyle?” Ike asked solemnly.

 

“Yes, I’m ready.” I nodded fervently.

 

He nodded and opened the door. A soft breeze came through and it felt wonderful. Ike took the first step and inhaled deeply.

 

“It’s fucking amazing out here!” I glad that we didn’t have to result to Plan B. It was horrible.

 

I then step out, breathing in deeply, I felt so good! I closed my eyes, I could stay out here forever.

 

I spin around and bend down to touch the grass. Its soft and slightly wet.

 

Ike closed the door. We can’t back out, and don’t think we will.

 

Ike ran to Stan's house, grinning, I made smile widely. His smile was the realist it could be, and beautiful. I followed him. Running and grinning too. Ike turned around just when he was going to knock on the door. He should be at home, it was almost 6:30.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.

Ike stood on the last steps to Stan’s front door. He turned to me with raised brows. He had a smiled on his face, which then made me smile once I’d gotten closer to him. “Ready?”

 

“Uh-huh,” I nodded and put my fist to the door and knocked twice.

 

The door opened widely, and Mrs. Marsh appeared, she squinted then tilted her head in confusion. “Kyle and Ike… your outside!”

 

“Yeah, can we see Stan?” Ike nodded and grinned widely.

 

Mrs. Marsh looked sceptical. “Of course,” She moved aside to let us in. Stan’s house was different – furniture wise – though not different in the way it was built. I looked around, somehow his house felt… it made me feel uneasy. Maybe it was the thought of Stan, yesterday night doing something with his girlfriend, right here _wasn’t_ his room though, so that shouldn’t bother me, I don’t even like Stan. Right? Mrs. Marsh directed us to Stan’s room and also added that Stan’s friends were with him. Me and Ike walked up the stairs, some of the steps creaking. I wondered what Stan was doing with his friends?

 

Ike forgot which one of the rooms belonged to Stan, I did too. We peeked through some of the doors. I walked to door which was almost closed, I could hear some murmurers and giggles. I slowly put my right hand on the door, just when I was about to push it. Ike pushed me into it. At that moment, I remembered I should of _knocked_ but it was too late for that. I fell face first on the floor of the bedroom floor. I felt a breeze of embarrassment hit me, I groaned. “Oh, h-hey,” I heard Ike say.

 

I lifted my head to see all eyes on me. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks, I gulped loudly. Ike pulled me up and patted my back and whispered a sorry. I did a one shoulder shrug.

 

“Hi… Kyle...and Ike,” Stan greeted, he blinked a couple times.

 

“Do you know them Stan?” A girl with black hair said, I recognise the black hair from that night – it’s dark, like Stan’s.

 

“Yes,” He replied awkwardly.

 

Ike looked from me to Stan a couple of times before saying, “So Stan, we need you and your friends to take us away from this place to like... I don’t know, anywhere?” Ike stated quickly.

 

“So like a road trip?” Craig uttered looking at his phone.

“Yeah, kind of.”

 

“That sounds like fun,” A blond girl squeaked.

 

“I mean we don’t have – like an RV – to take all of us?” Stan patted his hair.

 

“I do!” The blond girl shouted.

 

“Ya do?” Kenny asked, clearly unconvinced. Token nudged Kenny, and he shook his head. Everyone looked sceptical about her having an RV. Stan changed his focus from the blonde to me, unsurprisingly I was looking at him too. I blushed madly, he gave a small smile; to me, it seemed like he was trying to hide it, wouldn’t blame him – maybe his girlfriend was very jealous, but, what do I know.

 

“Yes! What you don’t believe me?” She asked looking around then settling her hazel eyes on me.

 

“I mean, Bebe, are you sure?” Token pursed his lips.

 

Bebe walked towards me, then said. “Do _you_ believe me?” She raised a brow.

 

In all honesty, I believe her, from the others – she, well. _They_ gave her an unreliable vibe. Which I’m guessing she didn’t like, can’t blame her. She seemed be telling the truth. To me that is.

 

“Yes,” The others made some disapproving sounds, but Bebe grinned.

 

“Thank you! I’m Bebe by the way, and your…”

 

“Kyle. And this is Ike.”

 

“Cute. I like you already.” She patted my head, as if I was a dog.

 

“Kyle, she could be lying. You don’t know her.” Kenny frowned.

 

“Then I’ll get to know her Kenny.” I narrowed my eyes.

 

Kenny’s eyes widened slightly, before looking away. He didn’t have anything to say, he frowned deeply. I didn’t mean to sound too harsh. I’ll make sure to apologise to him. I haven’t spoken to that many people. I glanced at the floor.

 

“Well are we going to go and see this RV you have, Bebe?” Christophe asked without any eye contact.

 

“Yes, but we have to pack!” Everyone groaned expect for Christophe and Craig.

 

“Well let’s hurry up then. What if you parents come home now?” Stan arched a brow.

 

“They won’t – Mum told me that she gonna shop for us, like clothing and shit.” Ike shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“Oh then that’s good. Okay, everyone go back to you houses and pack or whatever,” Stan rolled his eyes.

 

Me and Ike were standing outside Bebe’s house. She lived two streets away. Her house was opposite the school she goes to (and Stan with the others). She wasn’t lying, she did have an RV, pretty old, but in good shape. I was wondering, who’s gonna drive, cause I can’t. Looking up at sky, tracing the clouds with my eyes. I yelped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I glanced away from the clouds to see Stan blocking my vision, grinning. I felt my heart skip a beat.

 

He chuckled. “You’re cute.”

 

I frowned, cute? He has a girlfriend!? I don’t understand him. “Don’t call me that.”

 

Stan’s face rose. “Really? I still gonna call you that, and you won’t be able to stop me Kyle.”

 

“Whatever, douche.” I rolled my eyes.

 

Stan snorted, and Kenny approached. “Hey dude.”

 

“Hey, just waiting for Christophe, Token, Wendy and Craig possibly Bebe too,” I looked over to Kenny who was surprisingly staring at me. I blushed again, I probably looked like a tomato.

 

Kenny had a shit-eating grin on, which I scowled at. Stan’s gazed switched from me to Kenny. “Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, everything is good.” Kenny winked.

 

I narrowed my eyes at him, turning around almost bumping into someone with a grey hoodie on. I looked up sheepishly, to see Craig’s cold eyes staring me down. “Ahh, sorry,” I moved back slowly, he smirked.

 

Craig shrugged. “So who are we waiting on?”

 

“Bebe, Chris, Wendy and Token.”

 

Kenny and Stan made their own conversation with each other, which I could not understand for some reason. I turned around to maybe talk to Craig. He was still looking at me. Weird.

 

I smiled shyly. “So… like books?” Jesus, I’m so lame.

 

Craig smirked again, he kinda looked like Stan, could be the same person. (I’m kidding, I think?) Hmm! I don’t know, maybe its the eyes or the jet black hair. I was so dazed that I didn’t listen to a word Craig just said.

 

“Did you hear me?” Craig raised a thick brow.

 

I shook out of my daze. “...Wha- What sorry.” I was so busy studying his looks, I didn’t even realise he was talking.

 

Craig gave a devilish grin, I grimaced. “I do like books.” Craig flicked a green fly off my shoulder. I cringed. Ah insets, gotta get used to them. Ugh!

 

“What kind of books?” I adjusted my bag straps.

 

“Books about animals. And comics.” He stretched his arm.

 

I made a sound. “Are you excited about this trip?”

 

“Eh… Meh. Honestly, I don’t care. I’ll go anywhere just to get away from my family. Especially my parents.” Craig stated.

 

“What did your parents do?” I asked, it wasn’t my place to ask him. Since I didn’t even know if we were friends at this point.

 

“Argue, fight, all of the above.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“Oh… How about your sister, where will she be?” I tilted my head.

 

“Her class went on some long trip or something. Adventure… something?” He rolled his eyes irritably.

 

We talked a lot and didn’t notice that Wendy, Token and Christophe had arrived. Yet Bebe was in her room _still_ packing.

 

I like Craig, he’s interesting. Boring – like me, plus stoic. Which I somehow found sexy.

 

I fucking lied when I said Craig looks like Stan because he really doesn’t. Craig has a sharp jaw and a straight nose, pale skin which somehow makes him look like a vampire. Heavy lids, and grey eyes with a hint of blue in them and he’s really tall a bit lanky too. While Stan has peach skin, pretty clear, Ocean blue eyes which I could stare at for centuries. A strong build, he’s… handsome. Perfect; I wished I looked like him – straight black hair and tall.

 

Bebe finally came out of her house with three bags, which all boys scoffed at. We went into the garage which had the RV, there sleeping. “Oh. You weren’t lying.” Token laughed.

 

“Yeah I wasn’t.” Bebe gave Token a dirty look.

 

Token licked his lips and frowned whilst smiling for some reason.

 

We got into the RV and I sat down on one of the couches. There were two couches one on the right and left, both facing each other with a small table in the middle which was dusty.

 

Craig sat next to me. Then Ike sat down leaned in to grin at me.

 

“So. Who’s gonna drive,” Kenny waggled his brows. Everyone sitting down looked at him blankly.

 

“I will.” A gruff voice piped up.

 

“Aight Chris,” Kenny smiled.

 

Stan looked at me and winked with a smile. My heart was beating fast, I’m finally outside and I’m gonna see everything.

 

Finally.

 

 


End file.
